warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight of SkyClan
Introduction Author: Pintosong (talk) 07:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya my fellow warriors! Pintosong here! What? Another fanfic from Pinto? NOOO! Fanfic Apocalyspe, everycat run for your nine lives! But seriously, I just had to make this. It's gonna be so cool, cause it's about Modern SkyClan. Eh? Eh? Sounds cool? Uh... YEAH! It's the first part of a trequel: The Time After the Omen, which means it comes after Omen of the Stars. So, yeah! I hope you enjoy it, peace out! ALLEGIANCES SKYCLAN Leader: 'Fishstar - silvery tom with white paws and aero blue eyes :: ''apprentice, Gorsepaw 'Deputy: '''Mousepelt - gray she-cat with a white back half, pinkish-ginger tail, rounded ears and blue eyes :: ''apprentice, Icepaw 'Medicine cat: '''Russetdapple - cream she-cat with large russet-coloured blotches, a light brown "mohawk" down her spine and amber eyes '''Warriors: '''Badgerfur - black-and-white she-cat with lemon yellow eyes : ::: ''apprentice, Hailpaw : Kinkflower - black, brown and cream she-cat with tufty fur and amber eyes : Sleettail - gray tom with yellow eyes : Timberfoot - light brown tom with darker paws and brown eyes ::: apprentice, Darkpaw : Frostyspeckle - white she-cat with gray speckles and yellow eyes ::: apprentice, Growlpaw : Leopardbreeze - gold she-cat with black spots on her flanks and amber eyes : Streamleap - blue she-cat with white hind legs and icy blue eyes ::: apprentice, Arcticpaw '''Daylight warriors: '''Krystalbird - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (kittypet name is Krystal) (mate to Louistooth) : Louistooth - white tom with blue eyes. Kittypet name is Louis (mate to Krystalbird) : Tomfur - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes (kittypet name is Tommy) : Yarntail - ginger she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (kittypet name is Yarn) : Dukeclaw - black tom with yellow-green eyes (rogue/kittypet name is Duke) '''Apprentices: '''Growlpaw - dark brown tom with grizzled patches of fur, rounded ears, a stumpy tail and green eyes : Darkpaw - black tom with a brown muzzle and eyebrows, a white stripe on his chest and back, long fangs and amber eyes : Hailpaw - small white tabby she-cat with black stripes and ice-blue eyes : Icepaw - white tabby she-cat with bold black stripes and ice-blue eyes : Arcticpaw - dusty white tom with blue eyes (kittypet name was Arctic) Gorsepaw - brown-and-cream tom with tufty fur and green eyes '''Elders: '''Penguinfoot - gray tom with a black head and tail, dark gray feet and blue eyes (kittypet name was Penguin) : Brokenjaw - russet-coloured tabby tom with a cream belly, light brown stripes, a broken and twisted jaw and yellow eyes. '''Cats outside Clans Brittany - ginger she-cat with tiny yellow flecks, a dark ginger, almost red mane, a tuft on the end of her tail she same colour as her mane, amber eyes, a purple ribbon around her neck and a broken leg that's bound with black twoleg material. Loner that looks like a lion. Tabitha - ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly and paws, green eyes and a green collar. Kittypet. Snowflake - pure white she-cat with fluffy fur and blue eyes. Kittypet. Scruffy - dark brown tom with a cream muzzle and paws, scruffy fur, very long legs and green eyes. Loner. Tribe of Rushing Water Healer: Cave-guards: Prey-hunters: To-bes: Sand that Tumbles Over Stone - light gray she-cat with cream bottom half, a long, brown-striped tail and amber eyes Kit-mothers: Kits: Elders: Prologue The cream she-cat padded inside the cave. The mossy walls glowed at her, and whispers echoed. The medicine cat flicked her ears at the water dripping onto her head. She carefully walked to the middle of the cave, where it was dry, and sat. The whispers grew louder, and louder, until a cat appeared in front of her, "Asterfang!" the she-cat meowed lovingly. Her best friend nuzzled her cheek, "I haven't seen you for a moon, Russetdapple, sorry." he murmured. "That's okay." "Now, listen carefully, Russetdapple," Asterfang suddenly said forcefully, staring straight into her amber eyes. "What is it?" Asterfang's pale ginger pelt bristled a bit as he said, "SkyClan has a drear future. In twelve moons, the Clan will leave, because of a great danger that could threaten you all." Russetdapple gasped, but Asterfang continued, sadness clouding his dark green eyes, "But there is a tiny bit of hope. Here's the prophecy: In a year, that final night, SkyClan will have to quickly take flight, From terrible terrors worse than dogs, The memory of SkyClan will be lost in fogs. But, in a moon, three saviours will appear, Save you, when things seem most drear. Courage, skill, and kindness too, Accept them, or you are through. I hope you make the right descision, Russetdapple." With that, Asterfang faded into the silvery glow of the cave, and Russetdapple was left, shaking. Chapter one Brittany plodded down the lonely Thunderpath, not caring how much the hard, black, rocky surface hurt her paws. The loner sighed as she recalled that awful day in her twolegplace. She couldn't easily forget her memory, as it had changed her life forever. Even her body had changed. Brittany paused her mindless walking and looked back at her broken leg. It seemed thinner than usual. It was also bound with some black twoleg material, that made it easier to stand on and kept the bone in place. The ginger she-cat sighed again and continued limping to who-knows-where. Further ahead, on the side of the Thunderpath, was a little farmhouse, where a happy little family lived. Stray, lost and injured animals often went there if they wanted help. This seemed to be the perfect place for Brittany to stay. The family that lived there had a young cat, named Tabitha. They had rescued her from a couple of rogue dogs, nursed her to health, and she stayed there ever since. Tabitha liked to help heal the injured animals that were brought in and kept the cats company. She brought in healing herbs that she had learnt about as a loner kit. Tabitha scented trouble outside. She stretched and bounded off her scratching post. The bell on her green collar jingled. The ginger she-cat ran across the floor with surprising speed for her weight and squeezed herself through the catflap. She tentatively stepped on the rarely-used Thunderpath, and peered left. An orange shape was coming closer. Tabitha sniffed: it was a cat. She decided to meet it and accompany it to the house, so she bounded towards the skinny cat. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Brittany plodded down the hot path, head down and panting. There was no water in sight. The heat on the road made mirages, which at first fooled the limping cat to be water. She realised it wasn't when she noticed the 'water' kept moving away from her. The thought made her thirstier. Brittany didn't even bother to look where she was going, nor did she care. She knew he house was close by, but she could collapse any second. She slumped on the ground, on her side, feeling the sun's heat scorch her skin under her thin coat. Brittany could hear a sweet voice, but couldn't recognise the words. ''This must be death, ''she thought, ''that voice must be my ancestors! ''She allowed the stranger to pick her up by her scruff, then the world went black. Category:Fanfiction